ojamajosymphonysfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha Seleen
Natasha Seleen is a 9 year old 4th grader. She very athletic and seemingly carefree. She hyper active and is the youngest of the older 5 girls. Sara the oldest is 4 1/2 years older. She is sometimes referred to as Nat, Nata or Natty by her friends. She was chosen because she was related to a previous queen of the witch world (though she doesn't know this right away) Character *Name: Natasha Seleen *Hobbies: sports and dancing *Likes: basketball, football, boys *Dislikes: When people say girls can't play "boy" sports *Color: Blue *Note: Mi *Spell: Pameruku raruku rarirori poppun *Fairy: Nana *Family: mother, 2 older brothers (Liam and Tsubasa), Sika, sika's sisters, Yuka and Yuki(twins who later become witches) who are her cousins *Friends: the other witches and a boy on the basketball team *Best friend: Sara and Sika *Dream: To get girls more noticed in sports. Personality Natasha is hyperactive and childish. She loves her family more than anything. Initially she acts cool and slightly rude but after others get past that she is very friendly. When first entering the school she impresses people with her sports abilities and she even manages to beat the boys' soccer team. She is a match-maker, she constantly tries to set one of her older brothers with girls all the time. Later in life she snoops around (with the use of magic) to see every romantic moment she can (that isn't too private). Apperance Natasha has mid-back length brown hair she wears a hat that her father gave to her before he died. She wears the hat backwards when she doesn't wear the hat she often has her hair tied in a red ribbon that used to be her mother's. She wears a blue t-shirt, from the v-point of the shirt design splits and goes down in a v-shape and that area is colored darker. The sleeves are also dark. She also wears a light blue under-shirt underneath. She wears blue jeans with light blue cuffs at the bottom. Her Alternate outfit is a darker blue shirt with light blue sleeves, she wears a light blue skirt with a darker light blue section, she wears jeans underneath. Her pajamas are a long sleeve blue top with blue stars, the pants are the same design. She sleeps with her hat off and wears her hair up in a ribbon. Her swimsuit is a blue one piece similar to a school swimsuit. Her past As a very little kid she greatly admired and adored her father and oldest brother Liam, causing her 2nd brother Tsubasa to feel ignored. She played sports outside all the time with father and brothers. When she was the age of 3 her father died after being sick for a long time. Her mother mourned for a 1 1/2 years. Until she decided to date again feeling Natasha and the boys needed a father figure and got remarried. While she was dating Natasha often lied to prevent her mother from getting married again. When Natasha was 5 years old her step-father started mistreating young Natasha and after a while got abusive, physically abusing her for years after. As an Ojamajo Natasha is a blue Ojamajo. She is average with her magic, she is not bad at magic but also not great at magic. Her special power is to tell when something is about to happen, more or less like a 6th sense or really quick reflexes. Her crystal ball is a dark blue star. Her fairy's name is Nana. Nana likes to tease the other fairies and giggles a lot. Her wizard counterpart is Ozora, he also like sports. Attacking with sports themed magic. Her past counterpart is Aiko. Both girls act really similar and Natasha starts to admire Aiko. Her future counterpart is her daughter Ruby, who is quite different from Natasha being more girly and not being into sports as much. Relationship with other Symphonys Pop- Natasha is initally rude to Pop but they do become friends. They do however have conflicting personalities and sometimes fight. Mika- Natasha gets along very well with Mika. She claims Mika to be one of her best friends if not her best friend. She is often seen putting her hands around Mika and someone elses neck. Sara- She thinks that Sara is cute and tries to set up her with her brother Tsubasa. She teases Sara a bit when she realizes that Sara does like Tsubasa and calls her onee-chan(usuing it to mean Sister-in law). Sika- As cousins they get along very well, Sika being the only person Natasha could trust until meeting the others. She treats Sika more like a friend than an older cousin and doesn't call her onee-chan. Olivia- Natasha's oppinion of Olivia is different in the fanfic and in the Manga. In the fanfic thier is not much interaction between the two but a few years later they get along great and hang around eachother a lot. In the Manga Natasha is very friendly with Olivia and even call Olivia Imouto-chi(meaning little sister). Yuka and Yuki- She cares about the twins because they are family(being the daughters of a cousin) and eventually(in Mirai) says she is very proud of both of them. She gets her chosen form protecting Sika form Ozora's magic. She and Sara get the power upgrade 1rst at the same time. Family Father- (Travis Seleen) She loves and misses her father and even once tried to use magic to revive him. She resembles her father and according to her mother acts just like him. Mother- Since her mother got remarried she lost trust in her mother. However this fixed really quickly after her step-father is sent to jail. Liam- As a little kid she admires Liam a lot almost comparable to her dad, however he trusted their step-father and believed him over Natasha and over time stopped trusting him. Natasha eventually does re-trust Liam after he figures out what happened. During Mirai Natasha misses Liam a lot. Tsubasa- Since he is the only member of her family to trust her when she talks about her step-father. She gets along great with Tsubasa and admits in Mirai that growing her was like a father figure to her. Ruby- Natasha's daughter. They get along well but Ruby feels she has too much responibility. Diachi and Sora- Natasha's sons. They love thier mother and act like Tsubasa and Liam respectvely. Rei and Hikari- Liam's future daughters. She loves her nieces despite not seeing them grow up. She often spent tonnes of time with them. She gets pictures of them from Onpu(thier mother). Crystal and Mizuki- Natasha's granddaughters. Despite troubles in the past her biggest fear is that her family would split up. Love life Ozora- He is a evil wizard but after Ojamajo symphonys they get along very well for sometime. Ozora ends up enrolling in school with her and they fall in love during highschool. Natasha usually calls Ozora Zora-chi. Ozora tells Tsubasa that he was attracted to Natasha for quite some time. In Mirai Natasha is a member of the queens conucil and is also a nurse and helps majo-heart look after sick people. She seems to be the person most effected by having to move to the magic world, because of her strong family connection. She gets Onpu to give her pictures of her nieces Hikari and Rei. Trivia *Despite having the saddest backstory she remains the most happy acting. *She only wears blue the only thing different in colour is her red ribbion. *She is the only one of the Symphonys that has brothers, and as of Mirai is the only one to have sons. *She looks almost exactly like her dad did, despite some girly features. *Despite wanting to be part of a sports team as a kid she eventually decides to be a nurse. *Her name in Magical Symphonies is Natasha Smith Natoli.png natdress.png momoko04N.png Category:Characters